


Fire In His Eyes

by VeryBoredAnon



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Yut-Lung isn't mentioned in name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryBoredAnon/pseuds/VeryBoredAnon
Summary: Abraham met the Devil three times before he died.





	Fire In His Eyes

It happened so quickly.

One moment Abraham was running away. In the next, his legs turned to stone. The perpetrator-–that beautiful Chinese woman–-hummed a tune while neatly arranging the Banana Fish samples in the briefcase.

“No!” Abraham shouted at her, his arm outstretched. “Don’t touch that!”

The Chinese woman ignored him, still humming. She closed the briefcase and locked it. Only then did she regard Abraham. She approached him calmly and quietly, her humming echoing around the lab, mixing with the noises of mayhem from the upper floors. Abraham watched with dread as she came closer.

“Don't hurt me! _Please!_ ” he cried. He raised his arms in defense and shut his eyes out of fear.

Abraham felt a tug behind his shoulders. The Chinese woman had gripped the back of his shirt, and was currently dragging him across the floor, humming along the way. She sat Abraham up against a wall.

She had stopped humming. The room was now completely silent because, when Abraham dared to open his eyes, the Chinese woman had disappeared, together with the samples.

There was another explosion, shaking the whole room.

_I have to get out of here!_  Abraham thought, and tried to stand up, except he couldn’t. He was still paralyzed.

He remembered the Chinese woman pulling a long needle out of her hair. When he’d turn his back on her to escape, he had felt a faint prick on his lower back before his knees buckled.

That Chinese woman must have performed acupuncture on him, Abraham realized. He once took a course about it, though he dropped it after a week. He recalled being present when the lecturer was teaching how to undo the effects of acupuncture.

“How was it again…?” Abraham muttered to himself, grabbing his right leg. He couldn’t even feel his hands on his thigh. He tried to massage it, gaining no results. He punched his numb leg in frustration, and shouted, “Someone help me!  _Please!_ ”

Right on cue, one of Golzine’s men stumbled into the mezzanine. He saw Abraham. He had an expression screamed, “Save me!” His mouth opened, about to say something when Abraham heard a gunshot. The man let out a squeak akin to a rat, and crumpled, his blood dripping off the mezzanine down to the ground floor. There was a short silence before the thudding of footsteps filled the room.

_Oh, God,_  Abraham prayed desperately.  _Please, don’t let it be **him**._

Alas, his pleas were unheard. Ash Lynx entered the mezzanine, with that Japanese boy in tow. They immediately noticed Abraham. At that moment, the words of that Chinese woman repeated in his head.

_"Ash will come for you.”_

The teenagers were slowly advancing to the stairs, their gazes locked on the doctor. Abraham tried to back away, but he was already at a wall.

“Don’t come near me!” he yelled, to no avail.

_“You killed his brother, and then made him kill his best friend.”_

They were now descending the stairs, Ash taking the lead. Abraham blanched at the sight of the AK-47 in the former’s hand.

_“He’s the Devil himself, right now.”_

Finally, Ash was on the same floor as Abraham, looming over him and glowering intensely. With his back against the light, Ash looked like a shadow, his eyes the only thing encompassing light, gleaming in a terrifying way.

“I don’t have the drug samples with me! A Chinese woman stole it!” Abraham said in hopes that his life would be spared if he gave out important information.

It seemed to work. After hearing Abraham’s statement, Ash's eyes widened a little, his rage mollifying slightly. Perhaps Abraham might be spared after all--

“Shor…ter…?” spoke a frail-sounding voice, catching the attentions of Ash and Abraham.

It was the Japanese boy. While Ash was focused on Abraham, the Japanese boy was looking at the surgical table, where the corpse of Shorter Wong laid, abandoned halfway through the autopsy.

“Shorter…” the boy whispered, staggering towards the table. “ _Shorter_ …” he said again, his voice cracking now.

Ash turned around and rushed to the Japanese boy. “Eiji!” he yelled, discarding his guns so he could use both hands to cover the boy’s eyes. “No, don’t look!”

There was no point, though, because the boy had been staring at the corpse long enough for it to be ingrained in his mind forever, and the same could be said for Ash, who kept murmuring, “Don’t look,” while keeping his own eyes on the body.

The Japanese boy began to cry. His shoulders shook and he fell to his knees. Ash followed him, hugging him. He, too, was faintly trembling. The Japanese boy laid his head on the autopsy table, bawling into his arms.

“Shorter!” he wailed. “ _Shorter!_ ”

In the meantime, Abraham was trying to reach for the handgun Ash had dropped. He bent forward as quietly as he could, stretched his arm as far as possible, and at last, his fingers clasped the handle. He took aim at Ash’s back.

_'It would just be like shooting Griffin,'_ Abraham thought, his thumb brushing against the safety.

Suddenly, Ash whipped around. It was like facing Medusa herself. Abraham was instantly petrified by those fiery green eyes. The stream of tears made him even more frightening. It was as though his whole body had been paralyzed, not just his legs. He couldn’t even breath.

Ash got to his feet, picking up the AK-47 at the same time. He strode towards Abraham, moving with great anger.

“No! Stay back!” Abraham bellowed, clicking the safety. “I’ll shoo–-”

Ash smacked the gun out of his hand using the AK-47, not even flinching at his threat.

“Please, spare me!” Abraham frantically begged as the inside of the gun barrel became very visible to him. “I’m sorry! I was wrong! Please! Stop him! I’m begging you!” he shouted at the Japanese boy, when it was clear Ash wouldn’t listen to him.

The boy was still weeping on the table. When Abraham called him, he stopped, his body going slack. His head shifted, and for a second there, Abraham truly believed the boy would get up and convince Ash to let him go.

Instead, Abraham was met with a hardened glare. He wasn’t even shown his whole face, just his right eye, wet and red from mourning, but he got the full message.

_**Burn in Hell.** _

Hopelessness overwhelmed Abraham. “No… Someone, _save me–-!_ ”

Ash squeezed the trigger. Soon enough, the lab was echoing with rapid gunfire.


End file.
